Silence
by Mr Wang 330
Summary: True love makes you speechless. Luigi/Daisy


**Hey, guys. It's Mr. Wang here, proudly writing another Luigi/Daisy oneshot. After seeing the almost bogglingly great reviews from Snowflakes, I kinda decided I want to make another Winter Oneshot. That's not the only reason, though. This idea still came to me... sorta naturally. And I'm pleased to be writing these winter oneshots again. That, and I'm sure some of you who might be reading this missed me for some of my other Luigi/Daisy works I've done... so please, have a very Merry Christmas everyone. Best wishes to all.**

* * *

><p>It was that time of year again. The holiday season is dawning. Once again, carolers were caroling, dancers were dancing, givers were giving, koopas kooping, and goombas goombling. It was all quite a spectacle to behold in the Mushroom Kingdom. And in that time of year, there was the feeling everyone always seems to recall: the warm, fuzzy feeling just radiating in the air. Some called it Holiday Cheer. Some called it the Spirit of Christmas. Some simply called it <em>Joy<em>.

Daisy called it a fever.

The only warmth she could feel was her forehead. Other than that, it still seemed oddly cold to the Princess, and she wondered how the people here could stand it. The bitter cold she disliked so much was almost causing her head to hurt just a bit, but the hardy Princess wasn't going to let it take over without a fight. So as she waited her manor in the Mushroom Kingdom, her home-away-from-home, Princess Daisy wasn't going to let her day go to waste. Peeking over the window, she was able to see Toad Town off in the distance. And it didn't seem like they celebrated Christmas any different from the people of Sarasaland. Again, the lights were strewn about, snow covered every rooftop, and people were going about spreading the joys of Christmas. While it was nothing foreign to her, seeing all people off in the distance celebrating was a curious custom indeed.

What _was_ foreign to her was that it was definitely _colder _and much _snowier _in the Mushroom Kingdom than in Sarasaland. Daisy bitterly stared at the snow that was covering her front yard, as if it were taunting her. Despite how fiery her expression was, it did nothing to melt the snow itself. The auburn princess sighed as she tried to think of how she'd eventually have to rescue her flowers that were trapped beneath the sea of white. It probably would've been more practical to just replant them next Spring.

Silently cursing her worst enemy, the cold, Daisy went down to her kitchen to brew up a bit of hot chocolate. At least there was one _good _effect of it being Winter again. The princess had an excuse to indulge in hot chocolate again. It was a nice treat, and Daisy had to admit that there were some nice memories to it a year or two ago. As she brewed her treat, all it took was one nice sip and Daisy finally felt warmth get back to her body. She felt better already, as she headed towards her living room. Sitting down on her couch, princess sighed as she took another sip from her mug. Something she did like about staying in her manor this time of year was that it was peacefully silent, away from the hustle and bustle of the town. Daisy was normally loud and in everybody's face, at least when it was warmer and she was more willing to be more attune to her sporty personality. Around this time though, she was able to appreciate just a bit of peacefulness, and silence. Daisy almost laughed at the embarrassing prospect that she appreciates staying still for a few moments. If she said she enjoyed the silence this time of year, some might think she was pulling their leg. But even Daisy needed _some _relaxation. If anything, just to prepare her for being active in Spring.

Perhaps ironically enough, as she was thinking about the peacefulness, there was a knock on the door, breaking the silence.

Smiling brightly, Daisy knew that her visitor was finally here. At least she hoped so, and dearly hoped it wasn't another caroler. Placing down her mug on a table, she put on her fur coat, ready to brace the cold that would no doubt storm her house when she opened the door.

Sure enough, when she opened the door, a chilly breeze passed through, but what stood in its place was someone who certainly seemed like a very warm person... in personality, that is. The poor boy stood chattering his teeth like they were about to fall off any minute.

The winter wear of the young man wasn't his typical attire, and he did indeed look a bit different with a big, thick coat. But his big nose, big mustache, and big green hat quickly showed his identity.

Luigi meekly raised his hand to wave at her. Daisy smiled as she waved back.

The sound of his chattering teeth was replaced with silence, and his face turned slightly red. Obviously he was starting to warming up.

The green plumber opened his mouth, as if to speak, but then he stopped himself. His face was still red, as he opened his mouth again and stammered incoherently, as he tried to make out words. The poor man was simply _speechless _now. Eventually, his mouth shut once again, he started to more or less have his arms and hands do more of the talking than his mouth could.

Daisy rolled her eyes at him. It was still kinda ridiculous that after almost a year of going out with him, Luigi still had trouble talking to her. Still, the princess knew that it was also ridiculously cute whenever Luigi got nervous.

Like a silent light bulb going off on his head, Luigi pulled out a folded up an event flyer from his pocket and showed it to her. It was likely his way saying what he wanted to do today, without actually saying it.

Daisy placed a hand on her chin as she read the paper, squinting her eyes in a bit of a detective-like manner. Evidently, Luigi wanted to go to a Christmas Festival that was going to be held at Toad Town in an hour or two. As a grand finale, there was going to be a massive fireworks show that night. The princess silently wondered if it was a possibility any of those skyward fireworks could hit Santa's sleigh while he was off on his worldwide trek, though she quickly dismissed her just over-thinking it.

Deciding to play along with his apparent speechlessness, Daisy gestured with her hands point to herself, then at Luigi, silently asking him if he wanted her to go with him. Understanding it crystal clear, the plumber nodded in response. The princess jumped happily in response, grabbed him by the arm as she lead the way outside.

Luigi looked like he wanted to say something, though Daisy's enthusiasm on dragging him along muted his voice.

The walk was somewhat long, but it didn't really phase the princess that much. Luigi eventually was able to walk on his own, without Daisy having a grip on his arm. In fact, he was able to keep up with her, and the two were able to have a nice quiet stroll through town. Daisy still was looking forward, only with the destination in mind. She tried to ignore the vast cold and snow that was constantly drifting in the sky. Contrast to Daisy's own dislike of the snow, Luigi still displayed his ever-strong fascination and appreciation of the beautiful scenery, the snowflakes in particular. In spite of their contrasting thoughts on the snow around them, both did appreciate one thing in particular: the silence. It was starting to become less and less prevalent as they got nearer towards town, but it was enjoyed while it lasted. Daisy glanced over towards the plumber accompanying her and felt like she and him were probably the only people in the world. Luigi also thought similarly, though even something as simple as hearing the pattering of their steps along the road was enough to give him a sense of ease. Eventually, Daisy was able to get into it too. The two were able to almost rhythmically walk together.

_Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat..._

Not a word was uttered between the two. At first it seemed like it must've been Luigi's shyness. But it became evident Daisy seemed to take some sort vow of silence as well. Both initially suspected the other was too shy. But in spite of that, both of them mutually felt like the silence wasn't awkward at all. They took occasional glances, and made cute faces to each other. They did some gestures and improvised sign language that only had meaning between them. They smiled, and were able to keep close. Somehow... their silence made their somewhat mundane walk to town all the more amusing.

When the reached the border of town, the sky was already dark, and the fireworks show could've started any minute. However, the town already seemed like it was in a ruckus.

While everyone was already exhibiting their "holiday cheer", the town seemed like it was quite in a big party. People were singing, and music was playing. Everyone was just rocking the night away. There wasn't anything wrong with being able to celebrate Christmas with one big party, though... all the noise was a bit unsettling for the two.

Daisy frowned, and was about to open her mouth to say something. Luigi noticed the somewhat disappointed expression on Daisy's face, and he didn't need to see anything more. He quickly grabbed the auburn princess by the arm, and dragged her off some place. Daisy was surprised, but somewhat intrigued by this act. Luigi wasn't usually this brash when it came to dragging people like this, but if that was the case, he must have had some nice idea in mind.

It took a good long while, and it was interesting seeing some kind of determined look on his face. Daisy smiled slightly, wondering where he was running off with her. Still, not wanting to spoil Luigi's surprise, she kept silent, as always.

Eventually, the green plumber let go of the auburn princess's arm, as he nearly collapsed where he stood. He sat down on the snowy ground, as he tried to catch his breath. Now that they were here, Daisy looked all around her as she tried to figure out where they were. She knew that the young man had taken her all the way out here, away from town. From the view she had of things, she was able to tell that they ran up a hill. No wonder Luigi was out of breath.

Just then, before she could even utter a word, there was a loud pop, and a bright flash of colored lights started exploding in the sky.

Looking up in the sky, Daisy stared at the spectacle in awe of the show, finding herself seated on the ground next to her love.

Fireworks showered, going off one by one making fantastic displays, and vivid scenes. Daisy finally realized that save for the sounds of the distant fireworks, Luigi had guided her to another silent spot, one that had a great view of the show, all things considered.

She scooted over just a bit closer to him. It didn't seem like a lot, but this one silent evening was one of the more memorable nights she's had. Daisy wanted to say "I love you." But for some reason, it just didn't seem right, at this time. It would've broken their little silent vow. And it was still cute to see all the ways Luigi could try to communicate with her. And so, the two simply watched the fireworks as they went off, enjoying each others company.

"Hey... Daisy, I-"

Not letting him finish, Daisy wrapped her arms around Luigi and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. In his confusion, she went up to his ear and silently whispered.

"Shhh..."

She leaned back to where she was sitting, still gazing at the sky above. Luigi's face was red, no doubt not expecting that kiss to happen. He was utterly speechless. And it was fitting.

True love makes you speechless.


End file.
